1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to tire retread equipment, and, more particularly, to a cured tire retread extrusion device and method.
2. Description of the Related Art
With limited landfill space and consumer concerns regarding environmental pollution, tire manufacturers have found it necessary to engage in recycling of used tires. A wide variety of procedures and different types of equipment are available for use in retreading or recapping tires. Usually, the existing tread material is removed from the tire carcass by buffing. Then various procedures are used to apply one or more layers of uncured rubber or retreading material with appropriate bonding agents.
Heavy duty closing devices are often used to install molds which form new tread in retreading material on a prepared tire casing. Tire distortion sometimes occurs as a result.
As is commonly known in the tire retreading industry, another method of retreading tires involves the use of cured treads. The use of cured treads to retread individual tires, however, is a time consuming procedure. What is needed is a method to continuously produce cured treads that can be used to retread tires, thus saving time and money for the tire retread company, and ultimately, the consumer.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention; however, the following references were considered related:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,554,241, issued in the name of King et al.; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 5,342,462, issued in the name of King et al.; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,745,137, issued in the name of Glynn; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,779,831, issued in the name of Reppel; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,022,554, issued in the name of Macmillan; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,076,473, issued in the name of Macmillan; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 5,275,218, issued in the name of Nakayama et al.; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 5,603,366, issued in the name of Nakayama et al.; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,203,793, issued in the name of Brodie et al.; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,434,018, issued in the name of Brewer; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,579,619, issued in the name of Symmes et al.; and PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 5,007,978, issued in the name of Presti.
While several features exhibited within these references are incorporated into this invention, alone and in combination with other elements, the present invention is sufficiently different so as to make it distinguishable over the prior art.